


【EC】The Virgin

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: ABO设定。偷情梗。超级多的dirty talk。国王Charles与将军Erik。





	【EC】The Virgin

       人人都说Genosha是上天赐福的土地。它丰富的矿产资源造就了堆满金银的国库和所向披靡的军队，肥沃的土壤在秋天带来了足以哺育无数代子民的收获。诗人与画家在这里尽抒情意，剧院的灯光照亮黯淡的夜空，艺术的硕果被撒落在每一个角落。

       但上帝的眷顾从来都是有限度的。在经历了对外扩张战争的大获全胜之后，Genosha的国王Shaw在新婚当夜不幸暴毙，且还未来得及留下任何王位的继承人。当这个噩耗传出宫门的时候，民众献上的那些祝福丝带和鲜花甚至绊倒了骑兵的快马。

       而他的配偶，年轻貌美的Omega、来自这片陆地上最古老富有家族的骄子Charles Xavier，按照自古以来的传统，将以王后的身份统治Genosha。

       一开始，上议院的议员们是竭力反对的，尤其是那些位高权重、各种繁冗头衔比白发还多的Alpha和Beta。一个未被标记的Omega，凭什么做王国的最高领袖？况且他本来就只是Xavier家族献给Shaw的礼物，除了会在床上取悦Alpha，还会什么？

       出乎意料的是，顶着浪潮般的非议和质疑，Charles在近臣亲信的辅佐下，不但将王国的大小事务管理的井井有条，还在教育和文化方面取得了显著的政绩。

       在他守寡五年过后，朝野中逐渐有人开始关心起了这位仍保留着童贞的王后是否再婚的问题。天主教徒不行，新教徒也不行，Charles选择任何一方都会被视作偏爱，势必会引起其他势力的不满和暗自斗争，威胁和平局面。

       事实上，由于某种令人匪夷所思的目的，那些老顽固们更愿意他保持处子之身，不然怎么会要求Charles在外出巡游的时候将全身裹得严严实实的，不允许泄露一丝气味。侍从和卫兵将他层层包围，不允许任何人近身，尤其是Alpha。

       只有少数平民有幸一睹Charles的真容，从此那举世无双的眼睛就成为了人们口耳相传称道的惊奇。

       是夜，Westchester城堡热闹异常。邻国的使节带来了礼物和国王的问候，Genosha为此举办了一场宫廷宴会。Cain伙同其他大臣坚持要Charles亲自招待他们，想要缔结两国姻亲关系的意图昭然若揭。

       他们恨不得将Charles装扮成华贵精美的人偶以供赏玩，又觊觎他的权力和与日俱增的威望，所以就找出冠冕堂皇的理由来。从前总是念叨着要Charles遵守所谓Omega的规矩，现在又灌给他那些关于国家前景和利益的大道理。

       宴会厅内不乏达官显要觥斛交错，其中公爵Erik Lehnsherr的出现引起了一小片范围内的哗然。他是军政大臣，Shaw在世时最得力的助手，即使身为Alpha也拥有随意出入王宫的特权，从前是极少在这种宴会上露面的。

       他穿了一身军装礼服，剪裁衬出完美的身形和腰线，金棕色的头发向后梳起，眉目间散发着生人勿进的那种敌意，倒也掩盖不住英俊的五官。在场的几位Omega显然有些情难自控，纷纷抛来媚眼，无声地释放信息素以求得到关注。

       可惜这似乎并不奏效。Erik微不可察地皱了皱眉，快步离开那群看上去随时都要扑上来的人。

       他今晚为Charles而来，没必要在此处浪费时间。

       E rik环视一周，在一处不显眼的屏风边上找到了目标。

       年轻的国王正在与长公主Emma交谈，那女人是第二顺位继承人，面对谁都是一副冷冰冰的面孔，眼神像钻石的切割面那样锋利，唯独在同Charles说话时还算得上好相处。

       E rik走过去，Emma恰好结束了关于举办春季舞会的话题，正准备离开。

       “晚上好， L ehnsherr公爵。”Charles为女士让路，顺便同他打招呼。Erik没理由地在想这人是不是对谁都这么热情。

       两人都很有默契地挪到了屏风后面他才回应，“晚上好，Charles。”，接着补充了一句：“现在这里只有我们两个了。”

       “Erik，”Charles挑眉，改口唤他的名字，露出那种真正快活的笑容，“你怎么会过来？我以为你不喜欢这种场合。”

       “我来是为了防止Cain想趁我不在将你推销给随便的什么人。”Erik恨恨道，没忘记把声音压低。

       “这事还轮不到你来管。”Charles退后一步，故意满不在乎地说，“你以为你是谁？”

       “我是谁？”Erik咬牙切齿地贴上去，一把将他揽在怀里，往他耳畔吹气，“我是你的Alpha。”

       Charles原本端着半满的银杯，被他莽撞的动作弄得重心不稳，酒洒出来溅到身上，令衬衣染上了暗色的水渍。

       “你要赔我一件新的！”Charles懊恼地去推 Erik 的肩膀。

       罪魁祸首这会还把手放在他的后腰，来回摩挲着，说的话听起来没有半点悔意，“好。不过先让我把这件脱掉。”

       Charles的脸烧得比莓果甜酒还要红上几分，Alpha强势的信息素让他膝盖发软。他们已经结合过无数次，Erik的气味对他来说既熟悉又危险，总能叫他轻易丢盔弃甲。

       Erik简直爱不够Charles这副样子。无论在外人面前是如何的冷静自持，无论在枢密院会议上辩论时表现得怎样慷慨激昂，Charles永远不会丢失孩童一般的纯真与羞涩。

       他的手向下游移，从裤子的边缘伸进去，抓住Charles弹性极佳的臀部大力捏了捏，然后把他的下半身和自己的按在一起。

       Charles有一个好屁股，又圆又翘的，民间那些遐想宫廷秘事的画册并不是毫无依据，这具青春的躯体能叫所有道貌岸然的人皆原形毕露。Erik实在忍不住回忆自己的阴茎进出其中的美妙，还有Charles在他的身下瘫软得湿淋淋的，像融化开来的蜜糖。

       两人之间最后的距离这时彻底化为乌有。Charles咬着嘴唇，像被抽掉了浑身力气一样倚在他的怀里，打不定主意要抱紧还是推开，最后只能在那些肆无忌惮的抚摸下轻轻颤抖。

       酒汁的甜味与同样甘美无比的Omega信息素钻进了Erik的鼻腔，那次放纵的幽会在脑海里又一次上演。

       猩红的酒液从Charles雪白的肩头滴落，流淌过布满星点雀斑的后背，每一滴都被Erik顶礼膜拜地舔掉。他用舌头打开Charles的身体，从后面进入，把书桌撞得咯吱作响，那些烦人的文件卷宗全部掉在地上。被随意丢弃滚落到床底下的酒瓶还缠着缎带，它是来自格鲁吉亚的礼物，Charles的贞洁声名远扬，饱受赞誉。

       门外的女仆早已知趣地离开，郊外的别馆安静得能听到蝉鸣。Charles哭叫着说要他，Erik就把所有的思念和狂热都一起操进去。太久了，他们忍受和等待得太久了。Erik常年征战而Charles政务缠身，更别提Cain安插的眼线阴魂不散。

       那个夜晚涌动着绝望和不顾一切的情热，窗边的知更鸟不安地扇动翅膀。最终留下的只有月光下空荡荡的枝头，还有爱人之间低沉的絮语。

       Charles，Charles，是Erik既想要光明正大宣之于口，又想要偷偷印在心上感受千遍万遍的名字。他的地下情人，他的阿多尼斯，天生是温顺与狡黠的结合，隐忍又放荡的尤物。

       一阵急促的脚步声打断了Erik飘远的思绪，他这才想起来他们还在宴会上，应该要各自扮演众人眼中冷漠孤傲的军队将领和不容玷污的国王遗孀才对。

       明知道屏风后面就是人群，只要有人留心投来一瞥，他们就会身败名裂，被烧死或送上绞刑架，总之不得好死。但Erik仍然舍不得放开。老天，他简直要被Charles的味道折磨疯了。

       “真想在这里就干你，宝贝。”Erik着迷地说，将手探入到Charles的臀缝中，那里已经湿黏一片，他轻易就可以将他的Omega压在墙上，然后插进去。

       Charles撇过头去，躲他炙热的视线，声音有些不稳，“再对王后不敬，我可要叫侍卫来了。”

       “Logan？”Erik反而笑得戏谑，“你喜欢他在旁边？那下次不要他走，就让他看着，看我是怎么把你插得直叫，好不好？”

       “操你的，Erik Lehnsherr！”Charles恼羞成怒，良好的教养丢得一干二净。他愤愤地挣开Erik的怀抱，定了定神，拿出命令的口吻对Erik说：“现在，Lehnsherr公爵，可否去帮我拿一杯酒来？”

       “遵命，陛下。”

       Erik永远不会忘记他和Charles是怎么走到这一步的。那天，缩减预算和裁军的决议刚刚传出风声，Erik就带着满腔的怒火闯进了王宫，可见到那人的脸时却不争气地消了大半。

       他一边努力控制自己不要去看Charles敞开的领口露出来的那一片风光，一边把准备好的说辞一股脑全倒出来。

       Charles耐心地听他说完，对他的失礼和僭越置若罔闻，脸上笑容维持不变，明晃晃的叫人挪不开眼。

       这并不足以令Erik让步，他不是没有原则的人。然后Charles一脸纯良无害地提议下棋，如果Erik赢了就考虑修改议案。他说得那么轻巧，就好像一切都只是玩弄于股掌之间的游戏。

       Erik答应得有点快，刚才那股咄咄逼人的刻薄劲不知道哪里去了。他们在壁炉前面对面坐下，开局还有模有样。Charles靠得没必要的近，Erik记不太清究竟自己有没有助纣为虐。

       后来对方不再有一搭没一搭地同他调情了，而是自顾自地开始了关于战争与和平的说教，Erik终于忍无可忍，用舌头堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，Charles以超乎预料的殷切回应时他才醒悟过来，原来那些会议上和走廊里的眉来眼去并不是他自作多情。

       这就是了，棋局变成了床底间的博弈。Erik剥掉Charles身上厚厚的天鹅绒伪装，把他压进沙发里，震惊地发现在那之下的肌肤比想象中的尝起来还要好，稍加蹂躏还会变成迷人的粉色。从那以后整个王国中只有Erik洞悉，Charles高潮的时候双眼中的蓝色翻涌得像是要溢出来。

       他们都尝到结合的甜头之后事情就变得有些一发不可收拾了。那些帮助Charles度过发情期的器具被锁进了最底下的柜子，抑制汤药倒在花盆里，除了Erik，这些都不再被需要。

       Charles有时故意在会议上用各种方法激怒Erik，打断他说话或嘲讽他的紫色头盔。休会之后Erik气冲冲地推开内室的门，才发现这根本就是Charles的诡计。

       狡猾的Omega只披着薄如蝉翼的丝绸，两腿大张架在扶手上，一只手隔着织物揉着自己的乳头，旁若无人地大声呻吟，连坐垫都被情液洇湿。

       被戏弄的怒火加剧性欲，Charles抬眼看他的弧度让Erik几乎是立刻就硬得像铁。所以他操得又快又狠，那张可怜的椅子都要散架了。

       隔壁坐满了一房间的大臣，自作自受的Charles不能叫出声来，把下唇咬成了真正诱人的那种血红。Logan来催了好几次他们才勉强收拾得体，Charles不得不用手帕擦掉Erik射在他脸上的精液，然后对大臣们谎称身体抱恙。

       性很频繁，书房、马厩甚至是偏僻的会客室。他们差不多在所有的地方都胡闹过，有一次Erik在城楼上进行作战部署，某位不速之客的造访让他前功尽弃。士兵们怎么能想到呢，在那张粗糙的木桌下面跪着他们美丽高贵的王后，含着阴茎吮嘬的模样比大街上那些只要五先令的妓女还要不堪。

       但他们之间的全部不仅仅是这些，灵与肉的相互抚慰让他们越陷越深。

       深秋的狩猎大会向来都无聊透顶。Charles不被允许货真价实地去猎几只兔子，只能在帐篷里数流苏坠子玩。Erik见不得他缩在软垫里闷闷不乐的，就趁着夜色带他溜到湖边，像个毛头小子一样跳进水里，说要捉几只鱼给他。

       Charles大惊失色，不管不顾地也跳下去拽他上来。两个人都浑身湿透，脱掉外衣在皮毛披风下依偎在一起，只有拥抱也足够了。接着Charles给Erik讲了一晚上的水生植物，而他竟然一点也不觉得枯燥。

       终于有一天，Erik决定要把这些无法忽略、无法抗拒的东西定义为爱。因为从来没有人读诗给他听，从来没有人在他出远门时给他写信，也从来没有人告诉他他并不孤独。冲动、丧失理智，怎么说都好吧。如果那人是Charles的话，即使是悬崖他也会闭着眼睛往下跳的。

       你怎么阻止一滴雨落在头上，或是河流汇入海洋？ 

       Erik花了一点时间才回来，要穿过那些盛装打扮的小姐夫人可不太容易，好几次他都差点被拖地长裙绊倒。

       这会Charles已经被一群人众星捧月般地围住了，手里的酒杯也早被别人殷勤地重新斟满。他像是听到了什么趣事，笑倒在了某个人的肩头。

       Erik一向不善于交际，恭维外国使节也绝对不是他的长处。于是他把酒自己喝了，兴致缺缺地往露台的方向走去。

       还未推开门，隐约传来的声音就让他停下了脚步。

       Erik站定，侧耳静听，辨认出那头似乎是Cain和他的心腹。

       “Xavier真的愿意嫁给En Sabah Nur？”有人疑惑地发问。Erik恍惚记得他叫Lence，或者Larry之类的名字。

       “起初我也以为他不愿意。但这是他自己答应的。”这是Cain在回答，那种自以为是的腔调一如既往的令人作呕。“不过转念一想，一个还是处子的Omega，这么多年都独守空房，怎么会不想要一个Alpha？我看就算是什么乡野村夫，Xavier也会撅起屁股给他操。”

       这种亵渎王后的话引起了一阵热火朝天的笑声，像是Cain发表了什么睿智之言。

       换作平常，Erik会直接冲进去拧断他们的喉咙。但此时此刻，爬满脊背的寒意让他四肢僵硬。

       好极了。Charles答应了这种荒唐的提议，而自己完全浑然不知。他的胸腔好像被什么东西扼紧了，血液几乎都要停止流动。

       偷情不也是隐瞒事实的一种吗？那人本就擅长保守秘密，这么多年也算得上经验丰富了，他实在不该觉得意外的。

       当最后一辆马车离开Westchester的时候，已经是深夜了。宴会厅的上千支蜡烛被全部熄灭，竖琴和长笛被搁置一旁，王宫又恢复了往日的肃穆安宁。

       Charles精疲力尽，差点在浴缸里就睡着了。他穿过长长的走廊回到卧室，习惯性遣开仆人，推门进去。

       房间里一片阴暗，许是粗心的女仆Marie又忘记点灯。Charles凭着记忆摸黑探索，想要找到烛台，不想在那之前先撞上了一个温暖的胸膛。

       “Erik？”Charles没被吓到。他太过了解他的Alpha，包括气味和温度。

       “这么晚才回来，玩得很开心啊。找到新猎物了？”Erik的声音死板，阴阳怪气的。即使Charles主动环住了他的腰，他也没有作出任何回应。这很反常。

       “你在胡说什么？”Charles搞不清状况地看他。

       “为什么不告诉我？”Erik低头，用那双灰绿色的眼睛锁住Charles，“你要同别人结婚了，而我连知情的权利都没有。我们到底算什么？”

       “不是，你听我说，我......”Charles急了，语无伦次地试图解释。Erik就这么把一半的真相剖出来，摔碎一地，而他猝不及防。“听着，我这么做是为了…”

       “我就问你一句，你是不是答应要联姻了？”Erik强硬地打断Charles。他在战场上被敌军逼上绝路时也不曾这样失态。

       “是。”Charles的语气有一瞬间的挫败。他慌忙地抓住Erik的手，“但这并不会改变什么，我和你，我们依然......”

       “依然是见不得人的关系？”Erik逼问道，顺势将Charles推倒在床上，没有怜惜之意，手伸进他的罩袍里，抚上他的膝盖，徐徐滑到大腿根部，“你也会让别人像我这样碰你吗？操你的小洞，把精液射在你肚子里。你会吗？嗯？”

       “不...Erik......”Charles给不出完整的回答，只能无力地摇头。Alpha的信息素像细密而结实的蛛网将他层层紧裹，他抑制不住下腹涌出的热流，后穴谄媚地绞住了Erik探进来的指节。

       不会，还是不要。Erik没听明白，也不想去深究。他轻而易举地撕开Charles身上多余的遮挡物，看着那人不作任何抵抗地陷在床垫中央，头埋在柔软的棕发里。

       Erik俯身下去，将手指沾到的那些液体抹在Charles的乳头上，然后用舌尖挑逗，牙齿轻轻啃噬，含住挺立的尖蒂，像对待熟透到能挤出汁水的樱桃那样地吮吸。他抓揉那两瓣白皙的臀肉，力道很重地搓弄，用体重将那人上下都牢牢钳制住。

       Charles的两腿被迫分得很开，但环住Erik的腰可没人逼他。他喘了起来，脸变得红扑扑的，难耐地挺起胸往Erik嘴里送，但Erik突然又好像喝饱了奶水的婴儿一样失去了兴趣，换上手按压拨弄，叫他疼痛又酥麻不已。

       “拜托——拜托Erik——”Charles都快哭出来了。如果Erik再继续这样戏弄他，如果Erik再不用那根又粗又硬的东西把他塞住，流出来的液体就会把床单弄脏，那么明天该如何向来收拾床铺的女仆说明呢？

       Erik像是没有听到一样，完全不理会这一诉求。他缓慢地舔过Charles的锁骨，脉搏，肩头的雀斑，似乎想要凭舌尖将Charles身体的每一寸都记住。

       可唯独，唯独当Charles仰起头索要一个吻的时候，Erik避开了。

       “你是不是只想要我的老二？”他在Charles发出呜咽声的时候质问，“我的爱你根本瞧不上，对不对？”

       Charles拼命摇头，哽着声音说没有，他就单手解开裤子，直挺挺地插了进去。

       “轻一点！Erik！”Charles吃痛惊呼，脚跟在Erik的背上乱蹬。

       巨大的阴茎头部顶开Omega又湿又软的后穴，摩擦甬道带来的快感和充实让他下意识绞紧了Erik，转而细细地呻吟，像猫爪儿一样挠得人心痒。

       Erik被夹得差点缴械，咬着牙掰开Charles的膝盖，将他不安分的两条腿按住，一边挺腰以急促的速度向下碾动，一边用舌头舔他的耳廓，“还说没有？你敢说不喜欢被我干？”

       这根本是趁人之危，且完全没有逻辑，但Charles已经无暇分神同Erik理论了，他扭动得越来越厉害，无论Erik插得多用力多深入，都抬起屁股迎合，全盘照收。

       床被晃得像遇到风浪的帆船，帷幔摇摇欲坠，柱子撞上墙壁，各种不可言说的声音交响在一起。Erik伴随着每次顶弄的动作说着下流话，若Charles还有半点廉耻心，就不会赞同他说的“要在所有大臣面前操你”，还热情洋溢地回应“嗯”还有“重一点”。

       Erik被惯得更加不像话了，退开把阴茎抽出来。Charles不满意地哼哼，胡乱扑腾着说要，然后他就被翻了个身，脸埋在枕头里。

       Charles的柔韧度出奇的好，养尊处优下腰肢和大腿都丰满绵软，可以用各种姿势来。Erik将手探入他的臀缝中，摸到那里的嫩肉在紊乱的气息下一张一合地发出邀请，于是再也受不了地插回去，同他一起满足地发出叹息。

       换了体位之后两个人都不太克制得住发情的那股劲头，Erik操得更重更快，两眼通红地像只野兽，Charles不知死活地挑战他的底线，喊着“好大，求你，就这样，操我”之类乱七八糟的话。

       Erik照做了，充满力量的腰一刻不停地顶弄，把Charles的屁股撞得啪啪响。

       Charles这会知道害怕了，可控制欲极强的Erik按住他的肩膀，叫他动弹不得。那根阴茎在他体内火辣辣地抽动，精准无误地戳着他的敏感点，把他撑得好满好胀。他的器官或许都错位了，明天同大臣们商议国事的时候说不定还能感觉到Erik的粗大和硬挺。

       Erik扣着Charles的手腕，覆上去贪婪地舔他的后颈，最后猛烈耸动几次。Charles一时还很难从粗暴的抽插中缓过神来，感觉到Erik在他身体里又大了几分。

       一个可怕的念头——或者意识——像冷水浇在了Charles的头上，他脸上的意乱神迷顷刻消失，在Erik身下剧烈地挣扎着，“不要射在里面，不要标记，不要——”

       “你不要我？”Erik冷笑着，对他说：“可我偏要你。”

       Erik射过之后Charles还是一动不动的。通常他会享受些事后的亲吻和爱抚，会在Erik的怀抱中呢喃和轻笑。但这一次，他躲到了床的另一侧，只把光裸的背留给了Erik。

       确认了壁炉里柴火足够，窗户关得严实，Erik为Charles掖好被子，在他的睡梦中离开了。马蹄声消失在树林深处，而太阳甚至还没有升起来。

       自从那一次后，Erik整整一个月没有再进过王宫。他怕Charles怨他，也怕Charles原谅他。他知道那人有多好，好到他都觉得自己不配。

       他随便找了一个借口，托Azazel送去信函，说要去北方的边境，与那边的驻军首领会面。

       Charles没有异议。Erik没忍住问Azazel，那人的情绪看上去怎么样。Azazel告诉他，一如既往。

       路上天气骤变，暴风雪咆哮着降临。Erik才启程不过几日，左右只行进了几百里的路途，于是他立即就决定掉头。

       可没想到，Erik刚刚回到都城，就发现事情发生了翻天覆地的变化。

       Charles怀孕了。完全没有规律的妊娠反应无法被滴水不漏地瞒住，嘴碎的贴身女仆在闲聊时不小心将这个消息泄露了出去，被有心人听到。

       Cain气急败坏，未经过议会和枢密院就给他扣上了叛国的罪名，送进塔楼关押起来。

       无论如何拷问，Charles始终不肯说出那个标记他的Alpha是谁。

       民众们震惊之余，表现出了更强烈的痛恨。他们的王后已经不再纯洁，自然不配再得到他们的认可和支持。

       处死王后的请愿名单越来越长，曾经流传在大街小巷的那些称颂Charles美德和功绩的歌谣也销声匿迹。

       战功赫赫、威名在外的Erik被推举出来，去撬开Charles的嘴。Emma认为既然他能问出军事机密，也一定能为他们找到答案。

       真是讽刺啊，Erik想，明明他才是罪大恶极的那个人，如今却成了正义与伦常的代表。

       登上层层阶梯，等待守卫打开铁门，Erik见到了蜷缩在木板床上的Charles，苍白，颓废，死气沉沉。

       不能拥抱，不能亲吻，甚至连触碰都是妄想，因为有无数双眼睛在盯着。他们就这么对视着，放任冰冷的空气流动，然后凝固。

       “是谁？”Erik开口，毫无警告地拽着手把Charles拎起来。他们要他的冷酷无情，那么他就不会心慈手软。

       Charles甚至都不看Erik一眼。他厌倦地闭上眼睛，防卫性护住肚子，“我不会告诉你的。”

       “你会死的。”Erik从喉咙里挤出这句话。他没说错，外面的激进分子随时会闯进来绑走这个令王室蒙羞的人，而那些守卫大概也不会浪费力气去拦。

       “我不怕。”Charles笑了，原来他们骄傲的王后活生生的还在这里，“或许那会是一个很好的归宿。你说呢？公爵大人？”

       Charles在一个阳光很好的星期二自尽。守卫在送饭的时候发现了他的尸体，还有一个空掉的药瓶。

       过程大概不怎么痛苦，他依然保持着平和的面容和得体的仪态，好像只是睡着了一样，交叠的双手上有一个银环闪闪发亮。

       Cain下令随便找个地方把他埋了，不发讣告，不办葬礼，一辆马车在深夜悄悄将装满了秘密的棺材运出了城门。

       同年，战无不胜的Lehnsherr将军奉新任女王之命率军出征，却意外跌落山谷，连遗体都遍寻不得。噩耗传回王城，引得众人扼腕叹息。

       九个月后，一封快马加急的私人信件抵达了Xavier大宅。

       “是个女孩！”Raven Xavier挥舞着羊皮纸卷，欢天喜地地大叫，“我们给她送个什么生日礼物好呢？”

       “呃......丝绸衬裙？白色蕾丝花样的那种？”她的未婚夫McCoy子爵小心翼翼地回答。

       “噢！Hank，你不能因为她只是一个小孩子就剥夺她穿着时尚的权利。”Raven扶着额头，一本正经地告诉他：“得要镶嵌珍珠的天鹅绒外套，等下差人去请裁缝来做。不能太厚，否则会闷着的。”

       “那很不错。”Hank赶忙附和道。

       “说起来，当年的计划真是吓到我了。”Raven抚摸着信笺上的字迹，抱怨地说：“他们都这么草率地就决定要走，还真是天生一对。”

       “是啊。”Hank欣慰地笑了，在心底默默地为他的朋友送上祝福，“天生一对。”


End file.
